The Choices We Make
by Mistressjessica1028
Summary: This is the sequel to A Different Life. The story picks up two years after the last chapter of ADL. Where will we find our favorite characters now? Godric is King of Louisiana, Sookie and Eric are bonded, what could go wrong? Remember, every choice has consequences... Rates M for language/violence/sexual content and any other situation that makes it not safe for kids!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello my lovelies. So the delay between the two stories wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Here is the sequel to A Different Life. _

"Hmmmm," Eric says with a purr as he pulls Sookie's warm body closer to his. "This is my favorite way to rise in the evening Lover." His lips find the spot on her neck that drives her wild, and as usual, she shivers in delight in his arms.

"You said yesterday that finding me in the shower was your favorite way to rise for the evening." Sookie moans as Eric's lips trail their way up her neck to suck on her earlobe. She arches her back, while pushing her backside firmly against his gracious plenty. Eric growls with pleasure as Sookie moves her hips so that his erection slides along the crease of her backside. Her breasts are thrust out, begging for his touch. Never one to deny his mate anything she wants, Eric's large hands cup her breasts, his fingers rubbing her nipples into tight peaks.

"Mmmm," Eric says against the skin of Sookie's shoulder. She feels the vibrations throughout her body, and her lower body clenches hard in desire. "Finding you in the shower does have advantages. I can get you as dirty as I want and the water will wash you clean."

Eric rolls them so that Sookie is lying flat on her back while he braces himself over her with one arm. The hand of his free arm moves between their bodies to her lower lips, his fingers gliding through her arousal to rub against her nub. Sookie gasps in delight as her eyes roll back into her head. Eric smirks, knowing exactly how to please his bonded mate. Nothing excites her more than hearing all the dirty things he wants to do to her. "But the problem with the shower is that it washes away your delicious scent."

He leans down to inhale along the skin of her neck. His pupils dilate with need and hunger as he inhales the scent of the sun basking on her skin. His erection throbs against her hip and his fangs drop down. "You've been in the sun today Lover. You know what that does to me." His fingers continue working her clit in hard, tight circles, ruthlessly driving her body towards an orgasm. His words are a harsh whisper as he fights to keep control of himself. "I want to slide my fangs into the skin of your neck as I slide my cock in and out of your wet folds. I want to feel your blood pulsing into my mouth as I feel your walls clenching around my cock. I want to feel your nipples rubbing against my chest as my hands caress every available inch of your body; your nails digging into my skin as you climb higher and higher in ecstasy until you shatter in my arms." Sookie cries out in surprise as her orgasm overtakes her. Eric slows the movement of his fingers against her clit, drawing out her aftershocks but not wanting to cause her discomfort. Their bond is flooded with love, lust, and pleasure.

When Sookie calms down from her orgasm, she finds her vampire licking her fluids off his fingers and hand, his eyes heavy-lidded with lust. She pulls his hand away from his mouth, shifting her body so that his engorged erection rests at her entrance. Her arousal still leaks out of her body, covering his tip, which causes him to slide slightly inside her opening.

The two lovers moan in pleasure as Eric slides all the way into Sookie, their pelvic bones touching as do their foreheads. Sookie stares lovingly at Eric, but her lips curve in a challenging smile. "You talk a good game Cowboy, but do you have what it takes to back it up?" Eric growls as his hips begin to piston. Sookie holds on tightly as Eric shows her he can definitely put his money where his mouth is.

Once the lovers are sated, Sookie rests across Eric's chest. She pushes herself up on an elbow to stare challengingly at Eric. "You've gotten me all dirty, Viking. What are you gonna do to clean me up?" Eric smiles lasciviously at Sookie before scooping her up in his arms, vamping into the bathroom where he proceeds to make her dirty twice more before cleaning her body inside and out.

Godric sits in his underground office working as he waits for the sun to set. The last two years have been good to him and his family. Since the night he ended Sophie-Anne, he has been the King of Louisiana where Eric serves as his second in command. Together, they have worked to rebuild Louisiana, repairing the financial burden Sophie-Anne had put on the state. They have streamlined the vampire hierarchy to make things more efficient. As a result, vampires from around the world are flocking to Louisiana, both as residents and as business investors. Godric has worked closely with the human government to rebuild Louisiana after the destruction left by Hurricane Katrina. New Orléans is once again a thriving city, beckoning tourists, human and supernatural alike, from all over the world. In two short years, Godric has done more for Louisiana than Sophie-Anne did in two centuries.

He glances at the clock on his desk and rises to his feet. It is sunset; it is time to get ready to face the events of the evening. He moves through his private chambers, heading for his bedroom. Before he heads above ground for his first meeting, there is something he must do.

Opening the door of his bedroom, he pauses with his hand on the doorknob. His fangs drop down as he stares with love and lust at the vampire lying in his bed. If you had told Godric two years ago that he would have found his mate after searching for over two thousand years, he would have staked you for wasting his time.

Godric quickly vamps to the bed, pulling his mate into his arms. He finds it adorable that she still rises as if she were human, yawning and stretching as if her body was merely sleeping during the day.

"Good evening Hadley," Godric murmurs before dropping a kiss on her full red lips.

Once he pulls back from her lips she smiles sweetly at him.

She stretches again, rubbing her body against his. "Good evening my love. How long do we have until your first meeting?" She leans up to nibble on his chin, licking and sucking the skin as she wraps her hands around his back, fisting her hands in the material of the shirt.

A deep rumble of appreciation reverberates in Godric's chest, his hands rubbing up and down her back as she moves her lips down his neck, scraping the skin gently with her fangs. "We have an hour at most. I am meeting with Eric and Sookie."

Hadley smiles as she leans up to kiss Godric fully on the lips, her tongue sliding along his lower lip before moving into his mouth to stroke his fangs. Godric shudders as his erection strains against the material of his pants. "We have time," she murmurs against his lips. "They will be late; I know Sookie planned to sunbathe today."

Godric nods in understanding as he rises up to unbutton his shirt. Hadley works on his belt and pants, pushing her hand into the opening to run a fingernail along the vein that runs on the underside of his penis. Godric shudders again, quickly pushing his pants out of the way so he is as naked as his beloved mate. Hadley opens her arms and legs, welcoming Godric on top of her. And for the next hour, Godric put his 2,000 years of experience to work pleasuring his mate.

"You are late," Godric states as Eric saunters into his office. Godric takes in the rosy color on his child's cheeks and the pleased grin on his face, and he finds it hard not roll his eyes. "Where is Sookie?"

Eric smirks. "She will join us shortly; she had a wardrobe malfunction."

This time Godric does indeed roll his eyes. Every time Sookie has a wardrobe malfunction it is because Eric has ripped the said clothing off her.

"Perhaps she would not have issues with her wardrobe if you did not constantly rip her clothing off," Godric chides Eric. "Honestly, I do not think I have seen her wear the same outfit twice in the last two years."

Eric cocks an eyebrow at his maker. "I seem to recall that Hadley had a similar issue at the reception the King of Mississippi held last week in Jackson." He pauses to stroke his chin thoughtfully before continuing. "If I remember correctly, she started the evening wearing a navy evening gown, but at the end she was wearing dark green." Eric looks at his maker innocently. "How did that happen?"

Godric looks at his beloved son, his lips twitching with humor. Before he can say anything, Sookie enters the room. Her hourglass figure is accentuated by the black and red Alexander McQueen dress she wears. Her Burberry heels click against the hardwood floors as she crosses the room to greet Godric. She kisses him on the cheek before taking a seat on one the couches in the office. She crosses her legs slowly as she settles on the couch, causing Eric to growl appreciatively. Sookie winks at him before turning her attention to Godric. "I'm sorry I'm late. What are you two talking about?"

The two vampires look at each other with amused expressions on their faces. Godric is the one who finally answers by saying, "Fashion."

Eric barks out a laugh before schooling his features. Sookie looks back and forth between two of the most important men in her life with a look that says she clearly isn't buying it.

Godric hurries on to bring tonight's meeting back on point. "As you are both aware, The Authority has expressed concern over the rising number of vampire attacks on humans. When the Fellowship of the Sun disbanded due to the criminal activity of Steve Newlin, we saw human/vampire relations improve. Add to that the work Sookie has done on behalf of the Supernatural Council; we have experienced an unprecedented period of harmony between the two races. Things had progressed so well that the Weres were planning their own reveal. Now all of that seems threatened by this latest violence."

Godric uses a remote to turn the monitor screen mounted to the wall on. A YouTube video is on showing a group of vampires viciously feeding on two teenage girls. There is no audio, but you do not need sound to know the girls are screaming in pain. The vampires feed until both girls are drained. Godric turns the screen off. Sookie wipes away a tear; she may have grown up in the Supernatural world but that doesn't mean she is immune to people suffering needlessly.

Godric's voice is hard as he resumes speaking. "This is just one of the many videos that have posted on the internet within the last month. All of the videos are the same; they show vampires being unnecessarily cruel to humans. The videos always end with the death of the humans."

"Do we know who is responsible for posting the videos?" Eric moves beside Sookie, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her close. He sends calm and comfort through the bond.

Godric shakes his head. "We have not been able to trace the IP address. The videos are routed through IP addresses from around the globe. However, The Authority seems to think the majority of the videos originate in the United States, particularly the South. The Authority is sending someone here to investigate the matter. Eric, I want you to act as liaison between their investigator and the vampires in the state."

A feeling of dread fills Sookie. "Who have they sent Godric?"

"Me," a clipped British voice says from the doorway of the office.

_Fuck me,_ Sookie thinks. She turns around and greets their guest coldly.

"Hello Nora."

Nora walks into the room with a smirk on her face. She is wearing a one-shoulder Yves St. Laurent jersey dress paired with Alexander McQueen studded heels. "What's the matter Sookie? One would think you aren't happy to see me." She walks forward to greet Godric. "Father, it is good to see you." She bows her head deeply as a sign of respect; he nods in return. Godric watches Nora warily as she takes a seat on the couch across from Eric and Sookie.

"Brother, it is good to see you as always," Nora says to Eric. She stares at him hungrily while licking her lips.

Sookie remains expressionless but Eric feels Sookie's hatred for Nora through the bond. He sighs unnecessarily; he knows Sookie deserves to feel the way she does, but it is going to make things extremely difficult if he is to work with Nora to resolve this latest issue.

_Flashback_

_It is the night of Godric's official coronation as the King of Louisiana. He had tried to avoid the pomp and ceremony, but his maker, The Ancient Pythoness, would not let him. She was as proud as a peacock, and wanted everyone in the world to know of her child's accomplishment. Dignitaries from all over the world were going to be in attendance. Pamela had been in charge of planning the ceremony, but the Ancient Pythoness oversaw everything. Godric had to chuckle when he thought about how his maker had micro-managed every detail of his coronation ceremony. It's a wonder the two women had not dissolved into a cat fight, although it had been a near miss when they had clashed over the color of the table linens._

_Godric is getting ready in his bedroom when there is a knock at the door. He turns to the door smiling as he calls for Sookie to enter the room. She walks into the room, looking every bit the Princess she is. Her shimmering gown fits her body to perfection. The gold of her gown enhances the natural golden color of her skin. Her bangs are swept to the side as the rest of her hair frames her face. She wears no jewelry except for a pair of solitaire yellow diamonds and matching tennis bracelets._

_"I came to see how you were doing," Sookie says as she walks to her father's side. Godric turns back to the mirror, staring intently in the mirror as he fashions his tie into a bow. His expression is one of fierce concentration. _

_Sookie laughs at him. "Over 2,000 years and you still have problems with a tie." She gestures for him to turn around, so she can take over the task for him._

_Godric smiles indulgently at her. "I have always preferred to dress for comfort than to stand on ceremony. Besides, what need do I have to do it myself when there is always a beautiful woman around to do it for me?" _

_Sookie laughs as she effortlessly moves the black piece of cloth into a bow tie. She fusses with the tie, making certain it is straight. She smiles at Godric, tears shining in her eyes. She whispers softly, "Thank you, Papa." _

_Godric pulls her into his arms, hugging her tightly. He speaks soothingly into her ear, "None of that; we cannot have you ruining your make-up. Pam will never forgive me." Sookie laughs, just as Godric intended._

_"I know you never wanted to be a king," Sookie begins to say but Godric cuts her off. He puts his finger on her lips to quiet her._

"_I will always do whatever is necessary to keep my children safe." Sookie nods in understanding and hugs him tightly again._

"_Now, let us go find Eric," Godric says as he steps away from his daughter. He offers her his arm and escorts her from the room. They walk through the halls of the compound, chatting about the changes Godric has made to the mansion. The previous monarch of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne Leclerq, had favored gaudy, ostentatious decorations. Godric favored a more minimalist approach when it came to decorating. He had David, his day person; clear the entire contents of the compound. Items of value were turned over to the auction houses in New Orléans; the money raised from the auctions went towards lowering the deficit of the state. David hired local construction crews to renovate the private quarters and public areas first, making the space more reflective of Godric's personal tastes. Instead of gold accents and bright, garish colors, the mansion is now decorated in shades of blues, greens, and browns, decorated with pieces of art from Godric's personal collection that spanned centuries. The furniture, instead of the fussy antiques Sophie-Anne favored, is now more modern, favoring comfort and not presentation._

_Godric escorts Sookie to the library, which is where their respective bonds tell them Eric, is waiting. However, he is not waiting alone. Sookie freezes on the threshold of the library as she sees another woman with Eric. It is Nora, Godric's youngest vampire child; she is wearing a teal sleeveless evening gown that flows over her body like water. Her hair is pulled back in an elegant chignon, chandelier earrings dangling from her ears. Nora rushes forward to kiss Eric on the lips. Sookie sends pure unadulterated rage through the bond she shares with Eric._

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Godric releases Sookie's hand as she begins to shake from the force of her anger. A fiery red glow shimmers around her. Eric, in the most uncoordinated move Sookie had ever seen him make, jumps back from Nora. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand, staring at Sookie with a look of horror._

"_Sookie, you have to know I did not want this. There is no one but you." Eric rushes to apologize to his mate, but she ignores him, instead turning her fury on the female vampire._

_Sookie moves to stand in front of the brunette, her eyes narrowing to slits. "I will tell you this one time, and one time only. Keep your hands, your lips, and your fangs off of Eric. He is MINE!"_

_Nora drops her fangs, trying to intimidate the woman in front of her. "You honestly think you will be enough to satisfy Eric? You are nothing but the flavor of the week. In fact, I doubt you will even last that long. Eric does prefer variety. Perhaps you can join Eric and me later when we get reacquainted. I'm sure he will need someone to satisfy him when you tire." Nora smirks as she looks Sookie up and down. Sookie's hand itches to slap the uppity British bitch, but Eric has vamped to her side, holding her tight to prevent her from retaliating. _

"_Nora." At the sound of Godric's voice, the smirk fades from Nora's face. She turns to face her maker and finds him staring at her with a reproachful look on his face. His eyes are filled with regret and sadness. "I am disappointed in you my child; almost 400 years old and you still act like an infant. You have been jealous of Sookie from the day you were first introduced. I have ignored your behavior because I could understand where it came from. But this," he shakes his head sadly, "I cannot ignore. You knew Sookie and Eric were bonded. You did this tonight to cause trouble. You will apologize." Nora opens her mouth to protest, but Godric cuts her off. "As your maker, I command you," he says coldly._

_End Flashback_

From that night forward, the animosity between Sookie and Nora has only grown. After that evening, Eric had learned all about Sookie's interactions with Nora. Like Eric, Nora had not known about Godric raising Sookie. It was not until Sookie began working for The Authority that Nora learned of her existence. Sookie had tried to be cordial with Godric's vampire daughter, but there was no getting around the jealousy and hatred that burned inside Nora. Those feelings only worsened when she learned of the blood bond between Eric and Sookie. Nora did not share well with others; she felt Sookie was stealing Godric and Eric away from her. Nora's irrational hatred also spread to Hadley once she learned of Godric's relationship with the younger vampire.

"Let me be clear," Godric begins as he addresses his children firmly, "this is a serious situation that will have serious consequences for all Supernaturals. I want this situation handled quickly and discreetly. I do not care for the differences that lie between the three of you." Godric focuses on Nora. "I know that you volunteered for this assignment, Nora, and The Guardian believes that you will work better here than the other Chancellors. However, I will not hesitate to demand that you be replaced if you cannot behave." Sookie feels an incredible amount of smugness at seeing Godric chastise his youngest progeny. Godric turns to Sookie with a raised eyebrow. "Do not think, Little One that you are above reproach. I know that you have been just as guilty of antagonizing Nora. What you two fail to realize is that Eric and I are the ones that suffer because you cannot get along. We love you both. Why must you force us to choose sides?"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Have I told all of you how wonderful you are? So many of you have favorited and followed this story already and I'm truly thankful for that. It's because of you the wonderful readers that I write these stories. So thank you, thank you, thank you!_

Eric and Nora have moved to his office in Godric's compound. "So what do you know about the vampire attacks?" Eric had wanted Sookie to attend the meeting as well, but she begged off citing she had her own business matters to attend to. Eric knows she merely wanted to avoid being in the same room as Nora. Now that he is alone in a room with Nora, he is extremely uncomfortable; he worries about how Sookie would react to all of this.

"There is not much to tell," Nora says with a shrug. "The Authority has reason to believe that the attacks are the work of the Sanguinistas."

"What are the Sanguinistas?"

Nora rolls her eyes. "How is it possible that you are involved in vampire politics but know absolutely nothing about what is going on? You're so busy being buried fangs and balls deep in your fairy that you cannot see anything else!"

Eric slowly pushes down the rage he feels towards Nora after the comment about his bonded. He walks towards the couch where she is seated; leans down so that his face is close to hers and caresses her cheek with his hand before grabbing her hair in a tight fist. "Sister dear," he drawls out dangerously, "do not stir this pot! I will always choose her; she is my mate, my bonded. I will do _anything_ to keep her safe and happy." Eric forcefully shoves her head away from him as he vamps back to his desk.

Nora stares at Eric with incredulous eyes as she rubs the back of her head. "You would pick her over me? We have had centuries together, and you would throw that all away for her? What is so special about that girl?"

Eric's expression softens as he feels Sookie sending him love through the bond; it soothes the beast in him. "She is everything to me," he says softly.

"She is your weakness," Nora says with a calculating expression on her face.

Eric nods. "And I am hers. But who would be foolish enough to challenge us?"

In their private quarters of the mansion, Sookie and Hadley are having a girls' night in. They are dressed in their pajamas, hair pulled up into pigtails, and watching sappy chick flicks. Instead of the usual junk food, alcohol and blood are the beverages of choice; gin and tonic for Sookie, Royalty Blended for Hadley.

"I hate that fucking bitch!" Sookie flops down on the couch beside Hadley. She takes a long gulp of her drink before setting the glass aside.

"Me too, but at least I don't have it as bad as you," Hadley says as she picks through the box of nail polishes in front of her. She pulls a bright pink color out and Sookie nods her head in approval. Hadley begins applying the polish to Sookie's toes before she resumes speaking. "At least she doesn't want to fuck Godric. She just hates me on principle, like a kid hates a step-mom. But Eric . . . she wants to ride him like he's a bucking bronco at the rodeo!" Hadley finishes applying the nail polish to Sookie's toes and moves on to the top coat.

"Thanks Had," Sookie grumbles. "It's not like I need that image in my brain." Sookie sighs as Hadley finishes applying the top coat. Once Hadley moves out of the way, Sookie uses her light to dry the polish; it instantly hardens. Sookie slumps back in her seat, reaching for the rest of her gin and tonic.

"The worst part is I know they have a sexual history," Sookie complains as she drains her drink. "I know Eric has one with Godric and Pam too, but those are different. It's not like he still wants to have a sexual relationship with either of them now. But Nora . . . I know they fucked every time they saw each other. I know they would be fucking now if Eric and I weren't bonded. It makes me nervous," Sookie confides quietly.

Hadley vamps next to Sookie, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "You know Eric is totally devoted to you. There is no reason for you not to trust him," Hadley reassures Sookie.

"I know that; it's Nora I don't trust," Sookie declares.

"Have you told Eric how you feel?"

Sookie nods. "He knows, but I don't think he fully understands. It's not like I have an army of ex-boyfriends to flaunt in his face to make him uncomfortable."

Hadley grins evilly. "We could always call Alcide . . . say you are in need of extra security."

After everything that happened in Jackson, Sookie finally made her peace with Alcide. While they aren't exactly bosom buddies, they have been able to regain something of their friendship. Sookie went to Jackson to help settle a few Were disputes, the most notable being the Packmaster contest after the death of Colonel Flood. Alcide's father, Jackson Herveaux, had competed against Patrick Furnam. During the contest, Sookie discovered that Furnam was cheating; he was disqualified, and as punishment, Furnam and his entire family were abjured from the pack. Jackson was declared the new Packmaster.

Sookie looks shocked at her vampire cousin. "Hadley! That's just mean!"

Hadley shrugs, "But he would get your point."

"It is never a good thing when the two of you are left to your own devices," Godric says from the entrance of the room. He calmly walks in the room, crossing to the back of the sofa the girls are sitting on where he leans down, first kissing the top of Sookie's head before moving to place teasing kisses along Hadley's neck and then nipping at her ear. Hadley shivers as Godric vaults over the back of the sofa to sit next to her. "Dare I ask what the two of you are plotting?"

Sookie looks uncomfortable, but Hadley shrugs her shoulders before answering Godric. "Eric doesn't understand Sookie's feelings in regards to him interacting with Nora. I suggested we bring Alcide down to act as part of Sookie's security detail, maybe then Eric will understand Sookie's reluctance to have him be around Nora."

Godric shakes his head in disapproval. "Hadley, you are still very young. This is not high school. Sookie and Eric are bonded mates; that is the highest bond among any Supernatural race. By doing what you suggest, that would not only disrespect Eric, it would disrespect the bond."

Hadley looks at Godric, properly chastised. "Are you disappointed in me?"

He drops a kiss on her pouty lips in reassurance. "No, my dear, you are still learning the rules of being a vampire. You were not taught anything useful by your maker, so how can I fault you for not knowing proper etiquette. You have come so far in such a short time; do not let yourself be discouraged because you do not know everything; even one as old as I must learn to adapt to new things."

Sookie snorts with laughter at Godric's last statement. She tries with great difficulty to control her laughter, but she cannot and collapses into a fit of giggles. Godric turns to stare fully at his youngest daughter. "What pray tell is so funny, Little One?"

Sookie snorts with laughter again. She has tears running down her face because of her merriment. She covers her face with her hands, her body shaking with the force of her laughter. Finally, she gasps out, "iPhone. . . Siri. . ." and dissolves into another round of giggles.

That is all Hadley needs to hear to start giggling as well. Godric frowns, clearly unhappy with the reminder. Godric had been so excited for the new iPhone to enter the market; he tried to get one before the release date, but Apple would not release it to anyone. Godric had received his new phone the day it came out. He had been so excited, looking forward to the features the new phone offered. He was mesmerized by the idea of the world literally at his fingertips. However, Godric failed to account for two things: Siri and vamp speed. Siri, the internal software on the iPhone was supposed to be more intuitive. You were supposed to press a button, ask a question, and Siri would magically give you the right answer…kind of like a magic eight ball. However, Siri never understood Godric. It did not matter at what speed he spoke or what language he spoke in, but Siri could never understand him. And vamp speed did not work well on a touch screen system. The technology simply could not keep up. Those closest to Godric received some truly confusing text messages from him the first few days, courtesy of autocorrect. Godric truly hated the piece of technology; he ended up throwing it down on the ground and stomping on it because he was so aggravated. He returned to the cellular store demanding a new phone. Godric has been quite happy with his Samsung Galaxy ever since. He wrote scathing product reviews on Apple's website, voicing his extreme displeasure with the iPhone. Apparently he was not the only vampire with issues; Apple has since developed the iPhone V, a phone designed specifically for vampires to accommodate their fast reflexes. Apple sent a new phone to Godric, trying to win back his business. Godric gave the phone away; he has refused to own any Apple products since.

Remembering that Sookie enjoyed the "autocorrected" messages the most from his iPhone, Godric replies sourly, "Duck you very much!" Both girls dissolve into a fresh round of laughter.

A few hours later, a black SUV pulls along the back entrance of Fangtasia. A single woman exits the vehicle. She opens the employee entrance door and walks inside. The sound of her heels clicks rapidly against the cement floor. The woman, dressed in black leather pants and a black leather jacket, walks rapidly forward, her eyes scanning the room looking for her contact.

"Ms. Flanagan," a male voice says from the shadows by the door leading to the basement. Nan Flanagan's head whips around as her fangs drop, her stance becoming defensive as if preparing for an attack.

The voice from across the room chuckles without humor. "Oh come now, Ms. Flanagan, show some respect for your elders. If I wanted you to meet the True Death, you would have already done so." The male moves forward, but Nan still cannot see his face; his head is covered by a hood which shrouds his face in darkness.

Nan uneasily moves back to an upright position, her fangs moving back up into her gums, her hands curling into tight fists by her side. "What is it you wish of me? And why are we meeting in this shitty bar?"

"Is Fangtasia not to your liking? I thought you of all people would be pleased to see vampires and humans interacting peacefully together," the vampire sneers in derision. Nan rolls her eyes, causing the elder vampire to chuckle. "You are the spokes-vampire for The Authority. You travel across the country spreading the mainstreaming agenda," the male vampire says, scorn dripping from his every word. "Tell me, do you practice what you preach?" He walks towards Nan before moving to sit at one of the tables near the dance floor.

"Of course, I feed on True Blood only." Before Nan can blink, she is flat on her back on top of one of the tables, the male vampire's hand closing painfully over her throat. Nan's hands claw at the hand holding her down, but she is unable to move his hand, she is not able to move so much as an eyelash. Nan knew she was dealing with a vampire older than her nearly nine hundred years, but she had no idea that he was this old.

"Let us try this again shall we?" His voice is a hiss as his fingers dig into the skin of Nan's neck. "Do you follow the asinine principles of the mainstreaming movement?"

"No," Nan squeaks out. The pressure on her throat vanishes.

"Good girl; I appreciate your honesty." The vampire moves back from Nan, allowing her to get up from the table. "Do you believe the mainstreaming movement is the only way for vampires to survive in this world?"

"I am not sure," Nan says hesitantly.

The male vampire's voice turns angry with his next question. "Do you believe that humans and vampires are equal?"

Nan shakes her head no. "We are superior to them in every way. The only reason we have to fear them is because they outnumber us."

"They may outnumber us, but that is no reason to fear them. They are nothing more than food after all."

Nan gathers her courage to ask the vampire a question. "What exactly is it you want from me?"

The vampire says quietly, "I need to know what other monarchs share my views…I need to know who is a Sanguinista."

Nan shows no surprise at the vampire's proclamation. Her face becomes calculating, "What is in it for me?"

The vampire chuckles with real humor. "You, my dear Ms. Flanagan, will finally get the one thing you have craved: power."


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening, Sookie and Eric returned to Shreveport; the flight is a quiet one as is the bond between them.

After his meeting with Nora the previous evening, Eric had sought Sookie out, but she had fallen asleep while watching movies with Hadley. Eric had carried her to their bedroom, and worked until it was time for his daytime rest. When he rose this evening, Sookie had already been preparing for their return to Shreveport. Even in the limousine ride to the airport, Sookie worked on Council business, splitting time between answering emails on her tablet and speaking to her assistant on her cell phone. Once they boarded the plane, she had settled into her seat while opening the book she is currently reading on her tablet. If Eric didn't know better, he would think his bonded is avoiding him.

"Lover?"

"Hmmmm," Sookie says without lifting her eyes from her book.

Eric arches his eyebrow in annoyance. He then slips from his seat to move in front of Sookie. While using vamp speed, he takes the tablet from her hands, turns it off and flips it into one of the vacant seats nearby.

"Hey! I was reading," Sookie glares at Eric. He crouches down so he is looking up into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes, and before that you were on the phone, and before that you were taking care of trivial details to avoid talking to me. What is the matter?" He reaches forward to cup her cheek, concern flashing in his eyes.

Sookie sighs and shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "You know what's bothering me: Nora. I don't like that you are working with her."

"Lover, you know that nothing is going to happen between Nora and me. You are the only woman I want, the only woman I love," Eric admonishes Sookie gently even as he sends her love through the bond.

"I know that," Sookie mumbles as she allows the love from her mate to soothe her. "But I don't trust her Eric. She knows we're bonded yet she still tries to tempt you. Roman knows she and I don't get along. What the hell was he thinking by sending her?" Sookie's face flushes as her agitation rises. The leader of The Authority, Roman Zimojic, has been a close ally for several years. He knows the history that exists between Nora and Sookie; in fact, Roman has had to referee a time or two.

"I do not know, Lover," Eric says as brings Sookie's hands to his lips. He places kisses to the palm of each hand before turning them over to grasp them tightly in his own. "I am sure he has his reasons."

Godric walks down the hallway leading towards his private quarters. The last few hours have been spent in his office dealing with the business of running Louisiana; new business applications, residency requests, trivial disputes, and punishments. He had hurried through his business matters so that he could spend time with Hadley. Being that it is summer, there are only so many hours they can spend together; it is one of the drawbacks to Hadley being a young vampire.

Godric's cell phone rings; he checks the caller id before reluctantly answering the call. "You never call with good news. I am beginning to think I should avoid your phone calls," Godric teases the caller.

"If you avoid my phone calls, old friend, I do not think I would have anyone to talk to," The Guardian, Roman Zimojic, jests. His tone quickly turns serious as he asks, "How did the meeting with Nora go?"

Godric sighs with frustration. "Why did you think sending her would be a good idea? You know Nora and Sookie do not get along. And Nora really did not offer any new information about the Sanguinistas; she was more interested in trying to fuck Eric."

Roman is silent for several moments before speaking again. "I fear there are Sanguinistas in The Authority, possibly including some of the Chancellors."

The message hidden in Roman's words is clear to Godric. It pains him to voice to his suspicions aloud. "You think Nora is one of them."

"I do," Roman says gravely.

"What evidence do you have to support your suspicions?" Godric is flabbergasted thinking that his progeny could be one of the vampires committing the atrocities being shown on the internet. He had taught all his children to respect all species; vampires could not survive without relying on humans for blood, Weres provided protection, and the Dae were instrumental in providing legal counsel and other necessary documentation.

Frustration is clear in The Guardian's tone as he speaks. "None unfortunately, but it is a suspicion I have. Nora has always been close to Salome, but lately she has begun to spend more of her time with another Chancellor, one that I know was vehemently opposed to the mainstreaming movement."

"Do you suspect Salome as well?" Godric is astonished by the information he is receiving from The Guardian. Salome Agrippa is a vampire of high standing in The Authority; she has been Roman's right hand for centuries. She had helped him ascend to the position as The Guardian. She was a master at interrogation; she used whatever means were necessary to find the information she needed. What could have happened to turn her against Roman after all this time?

"At this point, I suspect everyone."

Later that night, Pam sits on the throne at Fangtasia. When Eric became Godric's second in command, Eric turned the bar over to Pam. She enjoyed making changes to the club now that she was the sole owner. Gone were the days of living up to the human stereotype of what a vampire should be. The club was now elegant; no more Goth music, no more black leather costumes, and no more fangbangers. It reminded Pam of the nightclubs in Hollywood in the 1930s and 1940s. The humans that wanted entrance to her club now were the wealthy, influential, and most importantly, beautiful ones. As for the vampires, they were happy to no longer answer ridiculous questions about the length of their fangs, if they slept in coffins, if they knew Dracula, and if Buffy really did exist.

Pam also enforced a strict dress code for the club. The men were to wear suits; ties optional. The women were to wear evening attire, dresses preferably but pantsuits were acceptable on a case by case basis. If the human was attractive or their blood was appealing, the pantsuit was allowed. A girl has to have standards . . .

It is with this in mind that Pam has been watching an attractive brunette for the last thirty minutes. The brunette sits at one of the tables, sipping on a martini. She has not been brave enough to approach anyone, and Pam has waved away all the vampires that would have approached her. Pam watched as the woman signals the waiter for another drink.

"Put it on my tab," Pam says as she vamps to the brunette's table. She stands by the side of the table as the waiter drops off the fresh drink. Pam views the woman up close. She is striking; sable colored hair that frames delicate porcelain skin, ruby-red lips, and chocolate-brown eyes. Despite her bombshell looks, there is an air of innocence that clings to her. Pam gestures to the vacant chair at the table, "May I?"

The human appears flustered before she hurries to gesture animatedly at the chair. "Please!"

Pam sits at the table watching the human nervously sip at her drink. The woman puts her drink down and glances at Pam apprehensively. "I didn't think anyone was going to approach me."

Pam smirks. "I told them not to."

The woman looks confused. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it's my club, and all the vampires do as I say."

Licking her lips, the brunette leans forward. "Does that mean you want me for yourself?"

Pam leans forward as well, her eyes trailing down the woman's face to the tops of her breasts which are peeking out above the top of her dress. "What it means, Miss Burrell, is that no one here is foolish enough to get involved with you."

Willa Burrell slumps back in her chair, her face settling into lines of despair. She says dejectedly, "You know who I am?"

Pam nods her head in confirmation. "Honey, I'm dead for the day but that doesn't mean I'm stupid," she deadpans. "Governor Burrell is quite vocal about speaking out against the recent vampire attacks on humans. I'd be a fool if I didn't pay attention."

Willa nods her head in understanding, but says nothing. She downs the rest of her drink before fidgeting nervously in her chair.

Pam stares at her shrewdly, smelling the fear and desperation coming off the girl. "What did you hope to carry out by coming here tonight Miss Burrell? Did you plan to entice a vampire into biting you and fucking you? Then were you planning to run to Daddy and the police crying rape? Did you hope to sway public opinion against vampires?" Pam's fangs slide down at the end of her speech, daring the human girl to tell her she is wrong.

Willa frantically shakes her head no. "Please, you have to believe I would never do that! I hate my father's opinions! He hopes to use these attacks to win himself a reelection! He has hated vampires ever since my mother left him for one, but I don't. Her vampire treats her better than my father ever did! I want to help you!"

Pam slides her fangs back up as she regards the quivering human in front of her. She had tried to push her glamour towards the girl, but was unsuccessful. The only other being she knew that couldn't be glamoured was Sookie, but nothing about Willa Burrell seemed like her maker's mate. "If you really want to help me, you will be here tomorrow evening at 10:00 pm. There are some people I'd like you to meet."

Willa nods her head vigorously. She quickly rises from the table and makes her way out of the club. Jessica, having heard the entire conversation, vamps to Pam's side. She stares at the woman who has become her maker with concern on her face. "What are you gonna do about her?"

Pam shrugs her shoulders carelessly. "Not me: Sookie. Something tells me Miss Burrell knows more than she is letting on. Who better to find out than a telepath?"

Eric and Sookie have returned to their home in Shreveport after their flight. They both had business matters to attend to, so they went to their separate offices so that they could work. When they had first moved in together, they had tried to work together in the same office, but they were often distracted by sex. Eric was actually the one to suggest separate offices after he missed a telephone conference with Godric.

After working for a few hours, Eric found Sookie sitting curled up on the couch in her office with files scattered around her. He stands in the doorway watching her. When they arrived home, Sookie had changed into more comfortable clothes to work in. In the two years since she had joined the Supernatural Council, she has become known throughout the world for her work towards improving human/vampire relations. The paparazzi had quickly become enamored with her since she looked like the girl next door. Once they realized she was with Eric, the paparazzi had become fanatical; they were followed everywhere. The gossip magazines and websites have offered five million dollars to anyone that can produce a picture of bite marks on Sookie. When they are in public, they are always dressed impeccably, but at home, they both favor more relaxed attire. So that is why Sookie is wearing a pair of lounge pants and a tank top, her hair up in a messy bun with several pieces hanging down in her face. Her nose is scrunched up and as she bites the tip of the pen that resides against the bottom of her luscious lip as she concentrates on the file in her lap. To Eric, she is absolutely adorable.

She finally looks up from her work, and gives Eric a tired smile. "Hey Cowboy," she says teasingly.

He smirks at her in return. "You always call me that. Do you have a secret cowboy fetish I don't know about?"

Sookie stares at Eric with an open mouth as images of him in tight jeans, chaps, button down shirt, and a cowboy hat fills her mind. She shifts on the couch as the images turn her on. Eric growls as the bond fills with lust just as the air fills with the scent of Sookie's arousal. "Lover," Eric purrs, "what are you thinking about?" Eric vamps in front of Sookie, pressing his body against hers. "Do you want to know what _I _am thinking about?" His lips press against her neck before moving up to her ear, licking the outer shell before sucking the lobe into his mouth. The files in her lap fall to the floor as she shudders in his arms. She moves to wrap her arms around his neck, but he pulls suddenly away.

Sookie asks in confusion, "Eric?"

He runs his hand through his hair; a gesture Sookie knows indicates he is nervous about something. Analyzing the bond, she finds anxiety mixed with the ever-present love he feels for her. "Lover, I need you to close your eyes for me," Eric asks in a husky voice.

Sookie looks up at him in exasperation, but makes an exaggerated show out of closing her eyes. She hears the files around her rustling as Eric kneels down in front of her. Her breathing quickens, her heartbeat speeds up as the anticipation builds between them. Just when she thinks she can't take any more, Eric whispers, "Open your eyes Sookie."

Sookie opens her eyes and time stops. Eric Northman, the mighty Viking Vampire, feared the world over, waits on bended knee with an engagement ring. The ring, from Tiffany & Co., is a brilliant yellow diamond sitting on a band of diamonds. Sookie's hands come up to her face in shock as she stares at the sparkling ring. Eric takes the ring from the box, pulling Sookie's left hand from her face. He slides the ring on her finger as he begins speaking.

"Two years ago, you burst into my life like the sun breaking over the horizon. I was attracted to you from the instant I saw you; your intelligence, your passion, and your warrior's spirit were all things that drew me in." A sexy grin spreads across his face as he continues, "And it didn't hurt that you have a body meant to be worshipped." The grin fades as he grips Sookie's hands tightly in his own. "But it was your heart that captured me. You, my beloved Sookie Stackhouse, love with your entire being. And I am so very lucky that you chose to love me. I have spent over a thousand years walking this Earth in darkness; I never thought I would see the sun again. Then you came into my existence, and I have been blinded by sunlight ever since." The tears that had welled up in Sookie's eyes fall down her cheeks with Eric's words. "Sookie Stackhouse, you gave me what I thought was the greatest gift of my existence by blood bonding with me two years ago. But it's not enough." Before Sookie can interrupt, Eric places a finger against her lips. "I am greedy; I want it all. I want to take you to Vermont, marry you in the eyes of your human laws. And afterwards, I want to pledge myself to you for eternity."


	4. Chapter 4

_TMZ Reports . . . _

_BREAKING NEWS!_

_Our favorite blonde supernatural spokeswoman was out and about today in Shreveport. She was seen shopping and having lunch with friends. What's that shining so brightly on her hand?! The way it sparkles, you would think it would be the sun reflecting off a glass. But alas; it's not. Seems our favorite Viking vampire is making an honest woman out of Miss Stackhouse. Lucky bitch! Wonder where they will register..._

_~CWM~CWM~CWM~_

Eric's eyes snap open to find Sookie sitting astride his lap. His body instantly reacts to her nearness as his hands move to rest on her hips. His eyes land on her left hand which rests against her stomach. "Good evening wife-to-be," Eric purrs.

She smiles brightly at him before leaning down to place a sweet kiss over his non-beating heart. She sits back up, a serious expression on her face. "Good evening husband-to-be. You should know that our engagement is all over the internet. The paparazzi followed me while I had lunch with Jason and the gang. Once they saw the ring on my hand, they started swarming us. We had to call for backup security so we could get out of there."

Eric moves quickly, setting Sookie on the bed so he can check her for injuries. His voice is full of concern, "Are you alright?"

She nods her head, grasping his hands tightly in her own. "I'm fine Eric, I promise. Tray got us out of there quickly; we waited in the back of the restaurant until security could clear the paparazzi." Sookie pushes calm, reassurance, and love through the bond.

Eric drops his head on Sookie's lap as he falls to his knees in front of her. , He inhalesing her scent, reassuring himself that she is ok. "I do not want you going out without me. I do not like that you were not safe."

Using their combined hands, Sookie raises Eric's face. "I was fine Eric. I know you mean well, but I won't be a prisoner." She moves forward to place a reassuring kiss on his lips.

Eric releases Sookie's hands to clasp her face as he moves his lips against hers. His tongue probes the seam of her lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. The kiss is filled with his desperation as Eric seeks to reassure himself that everything is alright with his part-fairy mate. His hands roam her bodily hurriedly, tearing the material of her dress in his quest to have her naked. Eric moves his lips down the column of Sookie's neck, sucking and licking her jugular before moving down pressing his lips over her hammering heart.

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? How the thought of something happening to you while I am dead for the day eats at away at me?" Eric's voice is hoarse and filled with anguish as he speaks his deepest, darkest fears against the skin above Sookie's heart. He moves his head back, dropping back to his knees so he can stare into his fiancée's eyes, his love and need for her blazing in his eyes.

Feeling Eric's need for her in the bond, Sookie moves backwards on the bed allowing Eric to climb on the bed. He kisses his way up her legs until he has his face buried in her moist heat. He is relentless, moving his tongue with vamp speed against her clit as two of his fingers plunge insidedeep inside of her. Sookie screams as he quickly drives her to her first orgasm,; her hands fisting painfully in his hair. Eric is oblivious to the pain as he sucks her clit into his mouth while working a third finger inside her. He is focused solely on his need to claim his mate, reassuring himself that she is safe in his arms. Using his other hand, he slides his fingers through her wet folds before circling her rear entrance. Sookie doesn't have time to stiffen because her second orgasm pulses through her body, allowing Eric to push his finger inside her without any resistance. The feeling is incredibly intense as he slowly pulls his finger in and out of her rear hole while the fingers from his other hand work her pussy. As Eric pushes a second finger in her ass, inside her, he leaves his other fingers inside her, rubbing against her g-spot. Sookie screams again in pleasure, her nails digging into Eric's shoulder, drawing blood. The pain and blood pushes Eric over the edge, sinking him into bloodlust. He releases her clit from his mouth to bury his fangs in her femoral artery, drinking greedily from the wound. Sookie arches her back off the bed, her mouth open in a silent scream as her third orgasm leaves her shaking uncontrollably. A bright white light pulses from her body, engulfing the two of them in its warmth. Eric moans as the light wraps around him like a lover's embrace; his hips piston furiously against the bed before he finds his own release.

Sookie falls limply back against the bed, as Eric withdraws his fangs from her vein. He lovingly licks the wounds closed before moving up Sookie's body, placing tender kisses along her skin before resting his head against her pounding heart. He wraps his arms loosely around her body, knowing she is extremely sensitive after she emits her light like that.

"I think you are trying to fuck me to death," Sookie jokes with her eyes still closed.

Her labored breathing and pounding heartbeat worry Eric. He berates himself for pushing his mate beyond her limits. He shifts them quickly but gently as he moves to sit against the headboard, cradling Sookie to his chest. He bites into his wrist, bringing the bleeding wound to Sookie's lips. "Drink Lover," Eric commands. She opens her lips, allowing the blood to flow into her mouth. Her tongue caresses his wrist as the wounds close, gathering every last drop of her mate's life force.

Eric tries to stop his body from reacting to Sookie taking his blood, but he cannot help it. His hips move against her back, grinding his hard cock against her spine. Sookie, feeling energized, spins around to straddle Eric's lap, sliding down so this erection is completely buried inside her. They groan in unison at the feeling of rightness at being joined together. In his thousand years, no one had ever felt this perfect to Eric; the pleasure he experienced with Sookie was heaven and hell rolled into one. For Sookie, being joined with Eric was when she felt truly whole.

"I love you my husband," Sookie says as she rests her forehead against his. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him as close to her as possible.

"I love you my wife," Eric says as he kisses her waiting lips. They move slowly against one another, not in a hurry to find their release, merely reveling in the love they feel for one another. When Sookie climaxes a fourth time, it is with a sigh on her lips and a tilt of her head, offering herself to her husband. Eric presses his lips in a loving kiss against her jugular before nicking her skin with his fangs. Her blood on his tongue causes a deep purr to rumble in his chest as he cums inside her.

Eric doesn't take much the second time, slicing his tongue on his fangs to heal her wounds. He kisses her lips gently before carrying her into the bathroom so they can get ready for their meeting with Pam at Fangtasia.

_~CWM~CWM~CWM~_

Willa Burrell pulls up to Fangtasia in a taxi. As Sshe steps, she is out of the taxi and looks around surprised to see that the parking lot is empty.

"We didn't want any prying eyes for our meeting this evening," Pam says as she suddenly appears in front of Willa. The young brunette jumps back in shock, a squeak escaping her lips. Pam's lips curl in amusement as she gestures for the human girl to follow her.

Inside, Pam leads Willa to a cluster of chairs where four others are waiting. Sookie and Eric sit next to each other on a couch, his arm draped carelessly across her shoulders. Jessica and Jason sit in two chairs across from each other, leaving the couch across from Sookie and Eric empty.

Pam pushes Willa gently down on the seat, before moving to stand behind her. Willa gulps when she realizes she is completely surrounded with no way of escaping.

"Miss Burrell, I must say I am surprised to see you here this evening," Eric says in a taunting tone. "The King of Louisiana and I have made several attempts to reach out to the Governor of Louisiana to improve relations between our species but we have been rebuffed. What is it you want from us?" Before Willa can speak, Eric raises his hand to stop her. "I should warn you now that if you lie to us, we will now it. You won't like the consequences if you try to deceive us," he finishes in a sinister voice.

Willa swallows audibly before opening her mouth to speak, however nothing comes out. She clears her throat several times as an embarrassed flush begins to spread across her cheeks.

Sookie leans forward sympathetically. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please," Willa smiles gratefully at Sookie. Willa recognizes the Supernatural spokeswoman and relaxes slightly. Sookie is known throughout the world as being fair and kind to everyone regardless of what they are.

Sookie nods her head to Jason and he rises to go to the bar to fix drinks for the humans. He can't help but smile as he thinks that the good cop/ bad cop routine Sookie and Eric are carrying out is working perfectly. Jason returns carrying a beer for himself, a gin and tonic for Sookie and a martini for Willa.

"Oh thanks," Willa says flustered. "How did you know I drink martinis?"

Pam leans down to whisper in her ear. "I never forget what a pretty woman likes to drink." Willa swallows audibly again before hurrying to drain her drink.

With a sigh, Willa sets the empty glass on the table between all of them. She twists her hands together nervously in her lap. "My daddy used to be a good man; I wanted to be just like him. He believed that everyone should be treated equally, no matter who they were. But as he climbed up the ranks of power, he began to change. He started doing whatever he needed to do in order to keep his power." She takes a deep breath, trying to steady herself, but her voice is shaky with I unshed tears. "Daddy began ignoring me and Momma. He said she could either help him or she could get the fuck out of his way. The only reason he kept her around, he said, was because being a family man was good for his image."

Willa stops speaking to wipe the tears away from her face. Jason, always uncomfortable with a crying female, moves to her side to wrap his arm around her in a comforting manner. He also gives her a napkin to wipe her nose. Jessica glares at him for touching another female, but he just shrugs in a "what do you want me to do" gesture.

While Willa cries into Jason's shoulder, Eric looks to Sookie for confirmation of Willa's words. Sookie nods her head yes, but her face is one of disgust. The images in Willa's head regarding her mother and father fighting are just disgusting. Apparently Governor Burrell likes to use his fists to help get the point across to his wife. Mother fuckers like that should be put down like rabid dogs...

Once Willa has regained her composure, she smiles gratefully at Jason. "Thank you." He nods his head before moving back to his seat. Once he is settled, Willa continues her story. "Momma played the perfect trophy wife, but she was miserable. Then at a political event in New Orleans, she met a man, a vampire actually. They were drawn to each other, but they resisted their attraction for a while. He didn't want to take my mother away from her family, and Momma knew Daddy wouldn't give her or me up. It would ruin his image," Willa said with disgust.

"This is all tragic," Eric says insincerely although he is seething with rage. He can tell through the bond that Sookie is getting more details from Willa's mind, and the images must be gruesome given the horror and disgust she is feeling. "What does any of this have to do with you wanting to help us?"

Willa lifts her head to glare at him. "You don't know anything about me, Mister, so don't you dare mock me! You don't know what it's like to watch my father beat my mother to within an inch of her life because she tried to leave him! I had to call her vampire because I didn't think she would make it; if he hadn't given her his blood, she would have died in his arms! He took her away that night and I haven't seen them since. The only reason I know my mother is still alive is because she sends me emails and pictures. She looks so happy with her new life; I envy her," Willa says wistfully.

Jessica leans forward to touch Willa's hand reassuringly. "Why don't you go join her then? I'm sure they wouldn't mind having you."

Willa laughs bitterly. "I'd love to, and I know they would welcome me with open arms. But daddy Daddy said if I left, he would have both of them killed. I can't risk it," Willa says as fresh tears fall. "He said he would have Momma killed for being the fangbanging whore she is and that her vampire would be sent to camp."

Eric looks quizzically at the sobbing human girl. "Camp? What camp?"

Sookie's mouth falls open in shock as she is flooded with images of vampires being tortured and experimented on. "Vamp camp," she whispers in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

For several hours, Eric grilled Willa Burrell for information about the Vamp Camp her father had started. It was nearly one in the morning before Eric was satisfied that he had every detail Willa knew in regards to her father's activities. Pam had the foresight to use the security cameras in the club to record the meeting with the governor's daughter; a few well-placed listening devices provided audio of the meeting. As soon as the meeting was over, Eric contacted Godric to tell him of the situation within his state. Pam forwarded a copy of the audio and video files to Godric while he was on the phone with Eric. Upon the completion of their phone call, Godric immediately sent messages to The Guardian, Roman Zimojic, and the Kings of Mississippi and Texas, Russell Edgington, and Stan Davis. A video conference was scheduled for the following evening at sundown where Eric was to provide a full debriefing.

The next evening, the vampires wasted no time getting down to business. Eric has spent 45 minutes relaying the information from Willa Burrell. Willa had been reluctant to divulge the name of her mother's vampire and their location, but Sookie had impressed upon the girl the need to make certain they were safe. Willa finally relented and said her mother's vampire was named Rasul. Eric knew Rasul; he had been a member of Sophie-Anne's court. Despite that less than glowing recommendation, Eric said Rasul was a fair vampire. Eric knew he had left Louisiana shortly before Sophie-Anne's demise, but never knew why. Rasul moved with Willa's mother to California, Los Angeles specifically. A call to Margarite, the Queen of Los Angeles, was placed to make sure protection was provided to Rasul and his human companion. Rasul, when made aware of the threat, immediately offered help in any way. He was only sorry he could not offer details of the camp; however, he did have more information to offer on the Governor. It seems the Governor has more than a few skeletons in his closet.

Once Eric finishes speaking, Godric asks, "Does she have any details on the Vamp Camp?"

"Unfortunately no, Your Majesty. Governor Burrell is extremely tight-lipped when it comes to the details of his precious camp. He has only shown images and videos of the experiments performed on vampires to frighten his daughter. I have contacted our best IT people, but without knowing the IP address or what computer was used to show Miss Burrell the videos, we have nothing," Eric says regretfully.

"Do we know of any vampires in his camp? Was Sookie able to recognize anyone from what she saw in Miss Burrell's head?" Russell Edgington asks from his office in Mississippi.

"Sookie thinks she may have recognized Liam, Your Majesty," Eric begins his explanation. She did not see his face, but she did recognize the tattoos on his head and neck. We had thought Liam, along with his nest mates Malcolm and Diane, had perished in a house fire nearly eighteen months ago. The fire was uncontrollable; no remains were found. Three coffins inside the house, along with their names on the deed, are the only proof we had that they perished. The three have not been seen since," Eric finishes his explanation.

"So they are abducting vampires," The Guardian says with barely controlled fury. "I want to know exactly how many vampires we are talking about. Have your sheriffs go through the files for the last ten years. I want to know how many vampires have met the True Death due to seeming accidents or may have disappeared under suspicious circumstances."

Stan Davis speaks up. "What about the other kingdoms? I highly doubt that Burrell has funded this camp all on his own. We need to know where the money is coming from, who his supporters are."

"Eric, I want you to have someone look into Burrell's campaign finances," Godric states. "See who his biggest supporters are. Chances are that some, if not all of them, support his anti-vampire agenda."

Sookie had walked into Eric's office when he had finished his presentation. Eric looked at her questioningly but said nothing to her. She had listened to all the questions asked by the other vampires, and agreed with their thinking. However, there was something else bothering her, something they had all failed to consider. She moved behind Eric's chair so she could be seen by the other vampires. "Forgive me for interrupting Your Majesties, Guardian, but I have some additional concerns. What about Miss Burrell?"

Russell smiles seeing his favorite telepathic fairy appear on the video feed, although his voice is somber when he speaks. "What about her Peaches?"

Sookie rolls her eyes. They may be old as dirt, they may have limitless power and strength, but sometimes they fail to see the smallest details. "Willa Burrell has willingly putting her life on the line to help us. She has returned to her father's home and agreed to pass us any relevant information. If her father finds out what she is doing, what's to stop him from doing to her what he's threatened to do to others? We need to provide her with protection," Sookie declares passionately.

The Guardian clears his throat before speaking. "What would you have us do Sookie? It's not as if we can have vampires guard her."

"I was thinking of Weres, Guardian," Sookie says, exasperation clear in her voice. "She is a single, attractive female. What if we were to arrange for her to start dating a Were? There is a charity benefit coming up in a few days here in Shreveport. I am already scheduled to go; Jason was to go with me since we know Burrell is so anti-vampire. I could arrange a meeting between Willa and the Were. They would hit it off and start dating, giving the Were the opportunity to be in Burrell's home. It is the only way I can think to make certain she is safe. I won't have the death of an innocent girl on my head because she was trying to do what she thinks is right," Sookie says emphatically.

"I agree," Godric offers. "If Burrell is against vampires, something tells me he will not take kindly to when the Weres and shifters reveal themselves. I believe we should tell the local Packmasters of the issue. While we are not actively seeking their support now, it is best if they are fully aware of the problem from the beginning. This will avoid any conflict later on."

"If there is nothing further to discuss, I must leave. Isabel has arranged for all of my sheriffs to meet tonight to discuss the issue of the Vamp Camp. Keep me informed of any new information." Stan Davis disconnects quickly. Sookie once again rolls her eyes; she has yet to meet a vampire that has mastered the art of proper telephone etiquette. Hadley doesn't count; she never calls, only texts.

The rest of the participants quickly disconnect from the chat. Eric pulls Sookie into his lap once the conference is over. He looks at her in annoyance. "I am not going to like who you suggest am I?"

She smirks before pressing a kiss against his lips. "Probably not, but he's the only one I'd trust to do this."

Four nights later, Sookie and Jason Stackhouse are mingling with the well-to-do and influential in Shreveport. They are attending an event to raise money for the Children's Hospital at LSU Medical Center. Both siblings are gracious to all those they meet, never doing anything to cause a problem, but the crowd's reaction to their presence is polarizing. There are those that have fawned over Sookie, demanding to know where Eric is for the evening; but then there are those that have shunned the siblings because of their association with vampires. To keep Jason entertained, Sookie has been relaying to him the craziest thoughts she's heard throughout the night; of course, most of those thoughts involve sex. The host for the evening asks everyone to have a seat so they may begin for the evening. There are speeches, a presentation showing what the funds raised are going to, and then dinner followed by a silent auction.

The evening progresses slowly. Sookie purchased an entire table of seats at the charity event, inviting Lafayette, Jesus, Tara and her date Benedict (thought he preferred to be called Eggs), as well as four security guards to make certain nothing happened to them. Eric insisted; what they knew of Governor Burrell's feelings for vampires, he wanted there to be no security issues. When it is time for the silent auction, Sookie and Jason's friends bid them farewell; the starting price for items in the auction was $500, too rich for their blood. Jason and Sookie slowly walk through the items up for auction; they are waiting for an opportunity to approach Governor Burrell and his daughter. Sookie wants the opportunity to hear the Governor's thoughts for herself. The "chance" meeting with Willa will enable Sookie to introduce Willa to her knew Were protection.

Seeing an opportunity, Jason pulls Sookie over to a table holding items for outdoor sporting adventures. Governor Burrell is finishing writing down a bid for a fishing trip in the Florida Keys when Jason engages him in conversation.

"Excuse me, Sir," Jason says respectfully. "I ain't ever been fishin' in the Florida Keys. Is it any better than fishing in the Gulf?" Jason has adopted his best good ole boy manner, a simple redneck at heart; it's something he's done often through the years to have people underestimate him.

Governor Burrell smiles in true delight; fishing is one of his favorite activities. "Son there's no better fishing anywhere else in the world. You've never really fished if you haven't fished out there." He puts his hand out to shake Jason's. "Truman Burrell, and you are?"

Jason smiles simply and quickly puts his hand in the Governor's. He pumps it twice to appear excited. "Gosh, this is so excitin'. I'm Jason Stackhouse. It's a real honor to meet you, Sir." He pulls his hand and pulls Sookie forward. "This is my sister, Sookie Stackhouse."

The light in Governor Burrell's eyes fades as he turns his attention to Sookie. His smile now seems forced, almost as maniacal as Heath Ledger's smile as The Joker in The Dark Knight. "Well, this is an honor, to meet the legendary Miss Stackhouse." His words, meant to be complimentary, come off as contemptuous. He reluctantly offers his hand to Sookie; not to do so when the paparazzi are mingling around them would be harmful to his reputation.

"Governor Burrell," Sookie says without a hint of emotion in her voice as she places her hand in his. She is immediately overwhelmed with his venomous thoughts; if it wasn't for Jason's hand supporting her back, she would have stumbled. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before." Her attention shifts to Willa standing to the side of her father; not a hint of recognition in Sookie's eyes as she stares curiously at the Governor's daughter. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

Truman Burrell drops Sookie's hand as if it were a red-hot poker burning his hand. He twists to his side slightly, not really wanting to bring Willa into the conversation, but seeing no other option. "This is my daughter Willa." Willa politely exchanges hellos with the Stackhouse siblings.

Sookie gushes, "I just love your dress! You must tell me where you got it!"

Willa smiles with joy at the compliment, "I bought this from a boutique in New Orleans; it was in The Shops at Canal Place."

"OH! I love shopping there! Have you tried shopping on Royal Street? I always find the most amazing jewelry there!" Nothing drives red-blooded men away more quickly than a discussion about women's fashion and shopping.

"If you ladies would excuse me," Governor Burrell says hastily, "but there is someone I need to talk to over by the bar." Jason gives the Governor a helpless look, begging for the Governor to get him out of this conversation. Governor Burrell looks ruefully at Jason before scurrying away.

Willa follows the path of her father with her eyes. "That was easier than I thought it would be," she says in awe.

Sookie smirks at her. "Almost all men, whether they are human or vampire, hate shopping. I think the only reason Eric likes it is because of the extra-curricular activities that tend to happen in the dressing rooms."

Jason cries out in disgust, "Sook! I don't need that image in my head. Now I need brain bleach again!"

The two ladies are laughing when a fourth person approaches their group. Willa Burrell looks at the man with awe on her face, and the man seems to have the same look on his face while staring at Willa. Sookie recognizes the look between the two of them; it's the look she shares with Eric every time their eyes meet.

"Well, Alcide Herveaux, don't you clean up well!" Alcide tears his eyes away from Willa to look at Sookie. He greets Sookie and Jason cordially, but his eyes quickly return to Willa.

"Willa Burrell, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine: Alcide Herveaux. Alcide, this is Willa Burrell, _Governor Burrell's_ daughter." The extra emphasis Sookie put on Willa's relationship to Governor Burrell is not lost on Alcide. He nods his head quickly in understanding. Sookie had approached Alcide the day after the vampires' teleconference. He quickly offered his services to help protect the Governor's daughter; Sookie knew he would, he always had a knight-in-shining-armor aspect to him. Willa was not aware of their plan, but something told the telepath that Willa wouldn't mind spending time with Alcide.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you Alcide," Sookie says to the Were outside of the hotel. He is escorting her to the entrance of the hotel since she decided she was ready to leave. Jason had wanted to surprise Jessica with a romantic evening after the charity function, so he had acquired a hotel room for the night (light-tight of course). He had arranged for the hotel staff to turn the room into a romantic getaway for two; candles, flowers, soft music, he was pulling out all the stops. Sookie had shaken her head at all of Jason's planning; she honestly didn't get the relationship between Jessica and her brother. Half the time they were hooking up with other people and treated each other as friends, but then the other half you would think they were in love with each other and in a committed monogamous relationship. It was all too confusing for Sookie; she just didn't want to see anyone get hurt.

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy to help," Alcide says in his deep rumble voice. "I had a lot of fun tonight actually. Miss Burrell seems like a very nice girl."

"Yes, she does seem to be a sweet girl...nothing like her father." Sookie smiles at him, careful of the others milling around listening to their conversation; if she can plant the idea in the local media that Alcide is interested in Willa it will only help their cause. "You certainly seemed smitten with her. I thought the two of you hit it off surprisingly well. Do you think you will see her again?"

Alcide nods his head as he too is aware of the people milling about trying to listen to their conversation as well as the photographers snapping their picture. "I think I will." Sookie's limousine pulls up and one of the hotel porter's opens the door for her to enter. Alcide escorts Sookie to the open door. "Good-night Sookie," he says before leaning in to kiss her cheek. She nods her head before lowering herself into the car. Once she is settled, Alcide closes the door and taps the roof of the car letting the driver know he can pull away.

Sookie's eyes are closed and she leans her head back against the seat; she is weary. Listening to the thoughts of everyone tonight was both physically and mentally taxing, but it was a necessary evil. It sickened her to realize that many of the individuals in the room tonight had no knowledge that the money they contributed to Burrell's campaign and other charity projects was in actuality going to fund his Vamp Camp and experiments against vampires. Touching Burrell had literally made Sookie's skin crawl; the man's thoughts were so depraved that she wanted to pull away in revulsion but she needed to know everything she could from his mind.

Sookie sighs restlessly as the vehicle moves along. How can so much hate exist in the world? It makes Sookie physically sick to think of Burrell's Vamp Camp. What he is doing is no better than what Hitler did to the Jews during World War II! He wants to eradicate an entire species of creatures from the planet because of his misplaced sense of hatred. He blames all vampires for his wife leaving him and possibly damaging his politic career. Burrell's greatest motivator though is his feeling of embarrassment; before his wife left him, he had no thoughts one way or the other about vampires. He took a middle of the road approach because he knew that vampires had brought millions of dollars of revenue into the state of Louisiana, but once his wife left him, his attitude had swung to the extreme. His wife leaving him had emasculated the Governor and he was taking it out on the vampires in the camp.

The vehicle stops at a traffic light and Sookie shifts restlessly in the back of the car. She just wants to be in the arms of Eric; she wants him to make everything ok, even if just for a moment. She closes her eyes again, waiting for the vehicle to move. Instead of moving, a knock sounds at the window. A scream is working its way up Sookie's throat, but it quickly dies when the bond with her vampire is flooded with calm. "Lover open the door for me," Eric asks from outside.

Sookie slides across the seat to do as asked before returning to her position. The door across from her opens and Eric climbs into the vehicle. Once the door closes, the car resumes moving down the highway.

Eric pulls Sookie into his arms, inhaling her scent as she burrows into his chest. "I felt your distress and longing Lover. Are you alright?"

"He is an evil man Eric," Sookie whispers from the safety of his arms. "There are a few of his staff members that know of the Vamp Camp, but many of the people in the room are completely unaware of what he is doing. He takes part of the money from charity and campaign fundraisers to fund the camp. In addition to holding the vampires, they are experimenting on them; sexual experiments, psychoanalysis, and testing vampire reflexes. Burrell and his team have developed a whole new line of weapons to fight against vampires based on the information they've learned. Those contacts Willa told us about, the ones that prevent a human from being glamoured; those are just the tip of the iceberg." Sookie leans back from Eric's chest. "Burrell won't be happy until every vampire on the planet is eradicated."

Eric's fangs drop down in anger. He pulls Sookie back against his chest, his hands stroking her hair comfortingly even though he wants nothing more than to fly out of the vehicle and end Burrell. He releases a sigh; killing Burrell will do nothing to end this problem, it will only exacerbate it. "I will call The Guardian and Godric when we return home. I fear this problem extends far beyond the borders of Louisiana."

"Based on the intelligence provided by Mr. Northman and Miss Stackhouse, it would seem that Governor Burrell and his supporters are actively working to eradicate vampires." Roman Zimojic stands at the head of the conference table in The Authority's compound with the Chancellors seated around the table. After the latest teleconference with Eric and Godric, The Guardian felt it necessary to inform all the Chancellors of the newest threat against their kind. He had wanted to avoid telling them for as long as possible; this latest threat from the humans would give The Sanguinistas added justification for their cause. Roman suspects at least three of the current Chancellors are Sanguinistas; he can understand the one since he had been against the mainstreaming movement from the very beginning. Nora is easily influenced by those around her; given that she feels abandoned by her vampire family, she would have been an easy recruit for the Sanguinistas. All they would have needed to do is make her feel as if she was accepted and belonged with them. However, Roman cannot fathom what has caused Salome to turn against him and mainstreaming. Salome has been Roman's ally and lover for centuries; she is one of the reasons he became the Guardian. However, Roman has always known that Salome thirsts for power; after all, she's made an art form out of using men to get what she wants. Roman wonders what she was offered to switch allegiances. It must be something truly extraordinary since Salome has never been one easily swayed by others.

"How has something like this managed to slip under the radar?" Dieter Braun, an elder vampire of Germanic descent, asks from his position on Roman's right. Dieter's age is unknown, but he is suspected of being at least two millennia. He has been an ally of both Roman and Godric several times, and is an ardent supporter of mainstreaming. "Do we have any idea of where this camp is located?"

"It doesn't matter that it slipped under the radar. Governor Burrell and this Vamp Camp need to be destroyed immediately! I always knew he was a no-account fella; he's so low that he has to look up to see Hell!" Rosalyn Harris is the newest member of The Authority and one of the youngest. Money talks is an appropriate sentiment when it comes to Rosalyn; her Maker had bought her position with The Authority when he donated millions of dollars to help get the mainstreaming movement rolling back in the 1990s. Despite having been turned over two centuries ago, she still clung to her Texas heritage. You'd think she was the one named President of the United States when George W. Bush had been elected; she'd been smug for months…until she realized what a complete dumbass he was. Despite his inability to say 'nuclear', Rosalyn admired his wife Laura greatly. She still modeled her clothes and hairstyle off of the Former First Lady.

"What would you have us do Rosalyn? He's a public fucking figure; you can't kill him easily. He's made himself known throughout the country because of his outspoken remarks against the Sanguinista attacks," Salome argues rationally from her place on Roman's left. "If you kill him you make him a martyr to those humans that are against us. Is that what you want, to push us back into the Dark Ages?"

Roman looks at the Chancellors as they argue amongst themselves over the best tactic to take against Governor Burrell and his Vamp Camp. If it were possible for vampires to suffer from migraines, Roman would have one right now. The way the Chancellors are fighting among themselves reminds Roman of children fighting on a playground; they shout, call each other's names, and he's fairly certain that hair pulling will be involved at some point if he does not intervene. He closes his eyes and sighs heavily before taking control of the situation again. His tone of voice is booming as he takes control of the room. "Chancellors! Fighting among ourselves is not solving our problem. I do not believe Governor Burrell has the power and the financial backing to pull something like this off on his own. Louisiana is still a poor state trying to recover from Katrina. He must have supporters outside of the state. That is why I believe this to be a problem across many states."

"What would you have us do Guardian?" Nora's voice is timid from her position further down the table. The Guardian glances at her; for a moment, he is reminded of the gentle vampire he first met in Ireland. Roman had met Nora about thirty years after she was turned. She had worshipped her maker but she fought like cats and dogs with her vampire brother. Godric and Roman had left Eric to watch over Nora as they caught up on business matters. The two elder vampires arrived at Godric's home after having sampled some fine Irish cuisine at the local tavern. The sounds of fighting and screaming had the two vampires moving quickly into the house. Every piece of furniture had been destroyed and in the middle of the destruction was Eric mounted on top of Nora, fucking her into submission. That had been the normal interaction between Eric and Nora for centuries; they fought like siblings, but could fuck like champions. Not once had she ever been possessive of him . . . until Sookie Stackhouse entered his and Godric's lives. Nora's jealousy and possessiveness were destroying her relationships with her maker and vampire brother; instead of trying to get along with the Fae telepath, Nora seemed to enjoy antagonizing her, doing anything and everything she could to hurt the girl. Nora's hatred of Sookie made her an easy target for the Sanguinistas. The Sanguinisitas believe humans are meant to be food, to be used as a vampire saw fit; vampires could not possibly have feelings for humans. Nora adopted all of those principles and applied them to Sookie. It's something that is going to cause the British vampire to meet her True Death.

Pulling himself from his ruminations, Roman focuses on Nora again before letting his eyes take in each Chancellor seated at the table. "Contact all the monarchs; make them aware of the situation we have in Louisiana. I want every kingdom looking into every vampire that has met their True Death through suspicious circumstances and I want a list of all vampires that have disappeared. Louisiana, Texas, and Mississippi have already been made aware of this but we need to branch out. Call all the clan councils; have them push up the time tables for the clan summits. I want all clans meeting before the end of the year. Light a fire under everyone's ass; I want this problem headed off quickly."

The Chancellors all nod their agreement and rise to begin contacting the monarchs and clan councils. There are four clans in the United States: Amun, Moshup, Narayana, and Zeus. Each clan oversees a certain number of states; the clans' purposes include settling disputes, trade agreements, and working with the human governments. The clans have summits every two to three years to promote new business ventures, settle interstate judicial issues that may have risen, and in some cases, forge alliances between different monarchs. Most of the clans were not scheduled to have a summit this year, but the invention of Vamp Camp has made it a necessity.

Roman asks one vampire to remain in the room so that they may talk privately, and Salome pauses by the door as she looks at the two male vampires remaining in the room. "Should I stay too Guardian?" She has often had to play referee between these two headstrong, unforgiving vampires. Neither are ever willing to admit when they are in the wrong, and they genuinely despise one another.

"No Salome," the Guardian says with a small smile. Salome looks fretfully between the two vampires but nods respectfully and shuts the door behind her. His smile fades when he faces the vampire in the room with him.

"What is it you wish to speak with me about Guardian?" The male vampire stares at the Guardian with a blank look and his voice has no emotion, but Roman knows the vampire before him has no respect for him or his position. The vampire before him has tried to thwart him at every turn, but has failed because of the allies Roman has.

The Guardian rises and moves towards the vampire he feels to be the cause of his current issue facing vampires. His voice is soft but menacing as he speaks. "I think you know very well why I wish to speak to you Appius."


End file.
